nerdsandmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Becky
}} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }} |- | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#BBBBBBB;font-size: }}}}}}}}}} |#default=20px}};font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:8px 8px;" |" | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px;" | You're losing the only sport that matters, the game of self-respect! | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#BBBBBBB;font-size: }}}}}}}}}} |#default=20px}};font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:8px 8px;" |" |} 'Rebecca ''Becky Hooger 'to ''Stan in The Squider Whisperer Appearance Becky is a tall 12 year old girl, with her orange hair pulled back and tied into pigtails, and presumably black eyes. She has very long legs, and her limbs are curved, as they can easily wrap around or get tangled in objects. Her pigtails are each tied by two light green hair ties. She wears a green and white-striped t-shirt along with long blue jeans. She is also wearing red sneakers with white soles. Becky has freckles along her cheeks and on her forehead, and also wears silver braces. When she was pretty, she have her braces removed, no frackles, she have wavy orange hair, green dress with dark shade of green jacket and green shoes . Personality Becky is the only female out of the group of Nerds, and she has a mature, and excitable personality, but because of her growth spurt, she is emotionally hypersensitive, over-dramatic, and physically uncoordinated. Becky can be very clumsy as she finds herself tripping and tangling her own legs into knots. Despite this somewhat-clumsy and nice nature, Becky does not hold back to teach Dudley Squat a lesson when she sees it fit, and is sometimes out of the group of Nerds the only one that has common sense, and carries the group in this way. Becky is completely dedicated to her journal writing, as she is usually seen carrying it, and always updating it to information she collects on her observations and theories about the Monsters and their lifestyle. She was devastated when she had thought she lost her journal when Irwin had taken it. She can go far for new discoveries for Science, but reflects on her actions when she realizes she's gone too far. When Becky is not studying the Monsters, she has a hobby of singing and dancing, both of which she loves to do and is terrible at it. However, she is oblivious to the fact that she really is bad at both! She also becomes very caring when one of the Nerds becomes ill, and insists on making a cure for them. Overview Becky Hooger is the same age as Dudley Stan and Irwin,but like most 12 year-old girls she’s much further advanced in physical maturity - which means she’s way taller than the other Nerds. Becky’s recent growth spurt has also made her emotionally hypersensitive, over-dramatic, and physically uncoordinated. So when physical dexterity is necessary (like running or jumping) she‘s more than likely to trip and get tangled up in her own limbs requiring the guys to help untangle her - which results in the embarrassed and self-conscious Becky bursting into tears and running off into the jungle. An expert in zoology and anthropology, the curious Becky is the Jane Goodall/Maragaret Mead of the Nerds. Homeschooled as a child and surrounded by a revolving menagerie of maimed animals she nursed back to health, Becky discovered early on that she much prefers the company of animals to people. Not only are animals cuter and appreciative of her help, they don’t laughingly call her “Becky Booger.” Becky’s prize possession is her journal, and she’s always updating it with her observations and theories about the Monsters and how they live. When she’s not studying the Monsters, Becky will often get lost in her own world - she loves to sing and dance to her pop idols, and she’s completely unaware that she’s absolutely terrible at both. While Dudley has no problem telling her how horrible she is, Irwin is so blinded by his crush for Becky that he actually thinks she’s incredibly talented and graceful – and that’s who she believes (Dudley’s just jealous!) Unfortunately for Irwin, Becky only has eyes for Stan – the strong and powerful Alpha Male of the group. She recognizes Stan as the best mate on a purely genetic level, since their offspring have potentially the best chance of survival! Relationships Irwin Chang-Stein: Irwin has a giant crush on Becky and he usually follows her everywhere most of the time, but Becky has no interest in Irwin, as she finds it incredibly annoying whenever he talks to her. Often when Irwin tries to compliment or woo her, Becky leaves an exasperated sigh. However, like all of the other Nerds, Becky seems to care for Irwin, as when Irwin turns into a Monster in Cure for the Common Nerd, she is worried when she believes Irwin has caught Dudley's sickness and relieved when he comes back cure after turning into a Monster. Though Becky is seem to show some liking to Irwin when they walk together at the end of Flower Power. It could be possible that Becky is starting to like Irwin because in the later episodes, she is nicer to him. A good example would be she was nice to him in Flower Power, and wanted to save him after he got captured by Durn. At the end of the episode, she said that she was glad Irwin was safe, which might prove she really cares for him.Though in The Wind Beneath My Wings, she was going to give something to Irwin after he found a meat eating pepper plant, which Irwin thought was going to be a hug or kiss, but he never knew what Becky was going to give him because she kept sneezing. Stan Grissle: Becky has a crush on Stan, and she only has eyes for him, since he's the strongest male of the group. Becky believes that Stan's the best mate as their offspring have the best chance of survival. Becky is shown sometimes to be showing some affection to Stan, but this is not seen very often, especially in later episodes. It could be possible that its not seen that much because Becky might be losing interest in Stan. Becky might be losing interest in Stan most likely because Stan is in love with his football, as proven in almost all the episodes. Stan is also very oblivious to Becky's romantic statements about the both of them. Quotes Trivia *Becky and Dudley have the same voice actor, as they are both voiced by Tabitha St.Germain. *In the first prototype, Becky had a completely different appearance as she was a curly haired brunette. *Becky's full name in the first prototype was Becky Hoogerstein, but Becky's name was shortened, and the 'stein' from her name being inserted into Irwin's name. Gallery Tumblr n24ke60ead1tr6hn4o1 1280.jpg Becky-0.png nerds_monsters_becky lyle.jpg Nerds-and-Monsters-600x337.jpg Becky.png Becky.jpg nerds_and_monsters_series_1_episode_37_pet_peeved.jpg Nerds_monsters_-_2.jpg Becky2.jpg Becky4.jpg Becky3.jpg unnamed.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg mqdefault.jpg Category:Nerds Category:Characters Category:Nerds and Monsters Category:Season 1 Category:Females Category:Humans